DeJa Vu?
by 215Kagome
Summary: A kind princess, a coldhearted demon lord, a jealous demon hater general, and a dangerous powerful demonDoesn't this seem familiar from somewhere before like around 500 years before?InuKag,SanMir,other pairings inside


Chapter One: The Princess of the Eastern Lands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters: The princess and a few others belong to me though

A certain hanoyu was waiting at an old well as he waited for the arrival of someone who promised to be here today and for the next three days. His golden almond colored eyes focused at the bottom as waited for this person to come getting rather impatient he moves back a little to jump in but just as he was about to a black haired girl appears at the bottom in her usual school uniform and yellow book bag.

"Your late wench." Inuyasha said in a rather annoyed tone for having to wait so long

"Will you shut it, Inuyasha" Kagome snapped back as she climbed out of the well heaving her oversized bag with her

Inuyasha just glared at Kagome before turning to head for the village where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting for them. Kagome followed the ill-tempered Inuyasha to the village to Kaede's hut only to be greeted by the little fox demon Shippo who hugged Kagome as best he could.

"Kagome where were you? We were worried about you." Shippo said as he received a hug back from Kagome who was very happy to see him.

"I had to read a story to these little kids at the library for Story Tale day and I was picked to read." Kagome said as she set down Shippo and her bag giving Sango and Miroku a quick smile hello before she started rummaging through her bag. As she went through her bag she handed Shippo some candy bars to eat before trying to find something that she wanted to show the others and see if they knew anything about this character in a story. Finally finding the rather large and worn book she sets it down among the group then starts flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for Kagome?" asked Sango as she watched with curiosity

"I'm looking for a person in this book I had to read to the children and was wondering if this person is really a character or a real person." Kagome replied as she stopped on a page that showed a beautiful young woman with long dark violet hair and blue eyes that easily showed on her pale skin that matched her royal looking kimono.

"It says her name is Princess Tomoko and she supposedly lived here around this time and would sometimes visit the Western Lands even though she lived in the Eastern Lands." Kagome said as she read some of the bits of description before looking up at the group seeing each of them studying the picture with much curiosity. Just when Miroku was about to say something Kaede comes rushing in panting a little bit but she was smiling a bit as well, the group looked up at her wondering why Kaede looked so happy and out of breath. Taking a minute to catch her breath the old woman parts her old lips to speak, "The Princess of the Eastern Lands is coming here to rest for the night as well as a few others that I did not see but could hear."

"Princess? Coming here?" Miroku asked while he continued looking at the picture of the princess in the book that lay before him.

"Aye, She be here in just a moment so please keep that one under control." The old woman said as her eyes shifted over to Inuyasha who just snorted feeling insulted that Kaede was referring to almost that of a wild dog or something.

As Kaede turned to leave her hut a sound of horses coming and stopping at a sudden halt a foot away from Kaede's hut. Kagome filled with curiosity by now as well as Sango the two hurry outside with Kaede to see what was going on while the three others stayed caring less of what was happening at the moment. Outside there were four guards around a small carriage with someone dressed in high status clothes was standing in front of the carriage his eyes looking tired from lack of sleep as he continued looking around. One of the horsemen get off their horse and go over to the carriage and hold out their hand at the small curtain where a delicate hand reached out and grabbed his. The owner to the delicate hand comes out of the carriage slowly her face hidden by a veil for protection against the weather, the figure stepped down and lets go of the man's hand gently while looking over at Sango and Kagome. After staring at the two for a moment the figure moves her hands and lifts the veil off revealing her face, showing she had long dark violet hair, dark blue eyes with dark long eyelashes, fair colored skin and soft pink colored lips. Standing there with their mouths hanging open surprised that this princess looked like she came out of a book or painting but they quickly both gained themselves quickly when Kaede had cleared her throat to talk while giving a slow and smooth bow.

"It is an honor to have ye staying here princess at our humble village. We may not have much but feel free to ask if you need something." Said Kaede as she stood up straight before looking back at Kagome and Sango motioning with her neck for them to do the same as what she just did. Getting the hint Kagome quickly steps up and bows nearly falling on her face from bowing so quickly and low to the ground, "I'm Kagome Higurashi your highness.."

"Right and I'm Sango the Demon Slayer..its an honor to meet you.." Sango said quickly after being jabbed in the side by Kagome and Kaede. Smiling gently the princess gives a small bow to the three then stands straight, "It is a pleasure to meet the three of you..my name is Princess Tomoko and I am most happy for letting me stay here for the night.." Turning the princess heads into a hut where a few of the guards were surrounding it and one guard that Kagome couldn't help but stare at from him looking familiar to someone she had seen before. Sango and Kagome both stood there thinking before their thoughts were quickly ridden when Sango felt Miroku's wandering hand and an angry Inuyasha demanding food from him having to wait hours in till he could eat.

_So what do you people think of the first chapter? I would really like to know good or bad and to let people know this is a fanfiction of KagomexInuyasha and SangoxMiroku pairings to let those know in advance_


End file.
